legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 November 2012
02:55 good morning puppy 03:13 meh 04:25 meh 04:30 meh 06:39 no one.... 06:40 afk 07:09 hi 07:17 hi 07:17 sigh 08:39 New info on minifig mmo : http://l3cdn.funcom.com/funcomportal/pdf/investor/2012/Funcom_3Q12_presentation.pdf 08:45 Hello? 08:46 Well if anyone can help me, I'm new to the Wiki so I'm wondering why I can just go edit other peoples pages without asking them... 08:47 >:P 08:50 Do that for a free ban 08:54 Thanks. I was worried people could just go in and destroy everything and just say they were editing my page. 08:55 Cause I worked so hard. 10 minutes of intensive writing and picture uploading. ;) 08:56 XD 08:56 So what faction were you? 09:02 2x Venture 09:02 My main was Assembly 09:02 (love that 09:02 and one was paradox 09:02 I was Venture League too although I played all factions. Level 40. 09:03 My favorite faction gear was the Adventurer. My friend Dachshund11 and I would team up and farm in Gnarled Forest. He would tank with Daredevil and I would heal with Adventurer and lay down covering fire. 09:03 I G@G 09:03 G2G 09:25 hi 09:25 hi 09:25 ooh Darwin 09:25 hello 09:25 lol erfect tuming 09:26 ? 09:26 i got tmi and i cheat like a boss 09:26 09:26 u came on at the same tim i did 09:26 my ship is done 09:26 exept there was a flood 09:26 were? 09:26 need to get rid of all the water 09:26 on the ship 09:27 well I say on it 09:27 i has shield of sepulsion 09:27 were? 09:27 I meen suspended in mid air under the floatinf ship 09:27 on? 09:27 I had to make it into a schematic in MC edit to move it 09:27 MC 09:27 on? 09:28 on? meening? 09:28 server singleeplayer? 09:28 singleplayer 09:28 unlimited lightning knives! 09:29 09:29 I love those things 09:29 I wish the hammer of Notch did that 09:29 i has unlimited one of that i use for bosses 09:29 instead of just nock back projectiles 09:29 and neverbreaking butter pic 09:29 09:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLXpkNJmBdg&list=UUH-_hzb2ILSCo9ftVSnrCIQ&index=3&feature=plcp YAY! 09:31 cmon pigs u are so far away! 09:31 SHEEPUF! 0_0 09:31 u ge aether mod ? 09:32 not anymore 09:32 but Ive usd it a lot 09:32 VAROU KNOWS ALL! 09:33 WAHAHAH!!! TREES!!!!!!!!! WAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! 0_0 09:34 NNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 09:34 what got u? 09:34 i killed A BUNNAH! 09:35 D: U SHALL DIE!!!!!!! THE BUNNYAH!!!!!!! IT SHAL BE AVENGED!!!!!!!!!! 09:35 ima jump off now wee!!! 09:35 how did i not die !!!!! 09:35 parashoot 09:36 nope 09:36 just lighnting knifes no 09:36 cloud 09:36 Woah 09:36 big Play botto 09:36 made of gold 09:39 afk Sumaturi yogscast 2 10:00 back 10:00 afk again 10:18 back 10:25 k 10:39 hmm 10:42 hello? 10:42 I'm back. 10:42 Welcome! Person Ive Never Met Before! 10:42 Erm... Only Darwin kinda knows who I am. 10:42 Im Poly 10:42 I'm Forest. 10:43 *Polt 10:43 Or Varou 10:43 How do u know darwin? 10:43 I'm a huge geek, LEGO fan and played LU as much as possible. I listen to LU music a TON and just created my LU Wiki account today, 10:43 Although I did check the Wiki daily. 10:44 Oh So were exacty the same exept I made mine long ago 10:44 I know Darwin because he warned me NOT to edit peoples pages. 10:44 ? ok. 10:44 I was wondering why I could just go in and edit peoples pages without their permission and he told me I would get banned. I was worried people would screw my page over. 10:45 I worked a whole 10 minutes on it. 10:45 xD 10:45 rokei mystake 10:45 Have u met our puppy? 10:45 Yeah... 10:45 He's cute. 10:45 10:46 Say Helo Bot 10:46 *Woof* 10:46 Hello Bot. 10:46 Good Boy 10:46 (talking to the dog not u) 10:46 I posted a bunch of pictures on the wiki. 10:46 kewl 10:46 They look pretty good. 10:47 u play Mc? 10:47 Course I do. 10:47 Do you have an LU server or something? 10:48 yeah I'm apparently Head Advertiser Of The LEGO UniCraft Project 10:49 Erm... Cool... I'm actually playing MC now. 10:49 me to 10:49 and so is Haikai 10:49 Yeah, I've seen his red ninja skin. 10:50 and who knows what in Notches Name Darwin is doing 10:50 Lol. 10:54 10:54 Hey Hikai. 10:54 oh hell ohikai 10:55 polt what u say bout mah mother? 10:55 10:55 ... 10:55 i luv invisibilty cloaks ion mc 10:55 Notin Bout Trees 0_0 10:56 orly? - - 10:56 jk 10:56 i opened trasure chest without illing sungod 11:00 Back. 11:01 phew thought i scared y'all away 11:01 0_0 Only Fire And Tropical Centipeds Scare Me 11:02 are yo sure? 11:02 but ok 11:03 sigh my skin is odd 11:04 I'm using an Adventure Steve skin. 11:04 I have my own skin 11:05 i make skins but the one i was making does not look like a lego ninja... 11:05 ooh someone used my skin and re-did it just it looks relly weird 11:07 Lol. 11:07 WAHAHAH THE OREIUS IS ALMOST READT TO FLY! 11:07 In addition TREES!!!!!!!!!!! 0_0 11:08 11:08 now dose anyone have zeplin mod 1.4.5? 11:09 no sadly im on 1.7.3 cuz i got aehter XD 11:09 yes I no 11:09 11:09 i would if aetyher was 1.4.5 11:10 In still have the updted 1.2.5 if u want it 11:10 eh 11:10 and no i am NOT canadian! 11:10 just felt like saying eh 11:10 eh? 11:10 11:11 cANADIAN PIG! 11:11 11:11 SHEEPUF! 11:13 anyone have a shaded plain red skin? 11:14 no 11:15 i g2g bye! 11:15 bey 11:15 Bai. 2012 11 23